


Special Victims Unit

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Auror Sirius Black, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: No sistema de justiça criminal, crimes sexuais são considerados especialmente hediondos. Na cidade de Londres, os dedicados aurores que investigam esses crimes são membros de um esquadrão de elite conhecido como Unidade de Vítimas Especiais. Essa é a história deles.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	1. PART I

**O MAIOR ESCÂNDALO DA HISTÓRIA DE HOGWARTS**

_escrita pela correspondente de fofocas do Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter_

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é uma referência internacional em ensino de magia a jovens bruxos, assim como o seu diretor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin - Primeira Classe, Presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, Presidente de Wizengamot e membro da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Apesar de ter sido responsável pela derrota do temível bruxo das trevas. Gellert Grindelwald, o diretor de Hogwarts parece completamente míope em relação ao que acontece bem debaixo de seu quebrado e longo nariz.

Na manhã dessa segunda-feira, dia 22 de setembro, Melicia Shafiq de 16 anos, estudante da casa de Salazar Slytherin e herdeira de uma das famílias mais influentes dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito, acusou outros dois estudantes da mesma casa de terem estuprado-a. A Srtª Shafiq, claramente perturbada e aflita, foi escutada por todos os estudantes de Hogwarts no Salão Principal do castelo, onde era realizado o café da manhã.

Imediatamente, a professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall, e o diretor, já anteriormente citado, levaram a jovem transtornada para a Ala Hospitalar, junto com outros professores, onde conversaram a portas fechadas por horas. Até o momento, não há informações sobre como procedeu o caso, mas certamente essas acusações serão uma mancha eterna na imagem do colégio, mesmo se forem infundadas.

O Diretório de Sangues Puros do Ministério da Magia não quis comentar o caso, assim como o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mais especificamente a Seção dos Aurores, chefiada pelo paranoico auror chefe Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, cujo olho não é a única coisa louca.

Devemos esperar por uma retratação por parte da Srtª Shafiq? Ou pela incriminação de dois estudantes menores de idade e possíveis integrantes da comunidade sangue-pura?

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

— POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, MCKINNON! NA MINHA SALA AGORA!

Lily encolheu-se automaticamente na cadeira quando escutou o som da porta do escritório de Moody bater com força. Era surpreendente como ainda não tinha se soltado das dobradiças, considerando todos os seus surtos de raiva anteriores.

— Ele parece furioso — comentou Sirius, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado.

— E não é para menos — retrucou Marlene — Não leu os jornais hoje, Black?

Lily tomou coragem para se levantar de sua cadeira, respirando fundo.

— É melhor nós irmos logo — disse.

Moody já estava estressado o suficiente para eles ainda demorarem. Dito e feito, assim que todos estavam dentro do escritório, o auror estava mancando de um lado para o outro, estressado.

— Por que demoraram? — perguntou rispidamente, mas não deixou-os responder — Não importa, sentem-se de uma vez!

Sirius e Marlene brigaram silenciosamente por uma cadeira, enquanto James puxou uma para Lily sentar. Os rapazes, no final das contas, ficaram de pé, já que Marlene ganhou de Sirius com um sorriso triunfante.

— Quero que os quatro vão para Hogwarts — disse Moody, abrindo as gavetas da sua mesa, procurando por algo — Isso aqui vai garantir que possam aparatar lá. Um presente de Dumbledore para quando houver alguma emergência.

Ele entregou pulseiras parecidas com as de monitoramento do Ministério para eles. Dumbledore não precisava fazer isso, Moody poderia pedir permissão para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mas parecia se negar a depender de outras pessoas. Por esse motivo, quanto mais rápido e solitário pudesse resolver as coisas, era melhor e mais satisfatório para ele.

— Assim não precisamos perder tempo com burocracia — Moody sentou-se na cadeira, deixando a sua bengala apoiada na mesa — Quero que conversem com a vítima, com os amigos dela, professores, fantasmas, elfos domésticos... Quero que vão para onde ela disse ter sido atacada, investiguem tudo, não deixem nada de fora. Não voltem até terem alguma notícia útil.

— Sim, senhor — Lily era a única que ainda perdia tempo com formalidades.

Marlene já tinha se levantado e caminhado em direção à porta, Sirius foi logo atrás dela, James demorou mais tempo apenas para esperá-la levantar da cadeira. Puderam ver Moody escrever em um berrador, antes de fecharem a porta. Ninguém aguentava mais os berradores de “Vigilância constante” dele. Ele devia estar bem ocupado para não ter lembrado-os disso.

— Ótimo motivo para voltar para casa, não é mesmo? — perguntou Marlene, debochada.

— Pelo menos não foi um homicídio — respondeu Sirius.

Lily estremeceu só de pensar na possibilidade. O simples ataque a Mary Macdonald, em sua época de estudante, já tinha sido suficiente para deixá-la aterrorizada por alguns meses, quem diria um homicídio.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar de um caso como esse — comentou James — Nem sabia que os aurores resolviam isso, pensei que ia direto para o tribunal.

— Os aurores são como a polícia trouxa, não? — perguntou Lily — Então é natural que sejamos nós a resolver isso.

Parecia que todos tinham concordado silenciosamente a não mencionar a palavra “estupro”.

— Sim, Lily, mas nós nunca ouvimos falar de um caso como esse — replicou Marlene — Sabemos que acontece, mas nunca uma mulher denunciou, ainda mais dessa forma.

— Depois os trouxas é que são atrasados — murmurou, conforme esperavam algum dos elevadores parar no andar deles — Pelo menos temos leis para isso.

— Vivemos em uma sociedade em que ainda há casamento arranjado — ela lembrou-a, sendo a primeira a entrar no elevador, assim que ele parou vazio no segundo andar.

Apesar de ser melhor caso o Ministério fosse invadido, era muito ruim ter que esperar o elevador subir até o oitavo andar para poderem sair, ainda mais quando eram casos de urgência.

— Não era mais fácil usarmos a Rede de Flú do escritório? — perguntou Sirius, de repente.

— Temos que mostrar que estamos fazendo o nosso trabalho — respondeu James — Quem sabe assim a Skeeter cala a boca.

— Até parece — retrucou Marlene.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**SOMEWHERE IN SCOTLAND**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

— Que bom que vocês chegaram — Hagrid foi rapidamente ao seu encontro, assim que eles desaparataram dentro dos terrenos da escola — Venham comigo.

O fato de que o guarda caças estava mais preocupado em guiá-los para dentro do que em pôr o papo em dia já era um bom indicador de que as coisas não estavam correndo muito bem.

Lily pôde ver alunos nas janelas do castelo, observando alvoroçados a chegada dos aurores, muitos não deveriam nunca ter visto um. Apesar de ser horário de aula, ainda encontraram muitos curiosos matando aula pelos corredores, enquanto iam até a Ala Hospitalar, de onde Melicia não tinha saído desde a saída da reportagem de Skeeter.

— Os pais dela já estão aqui? — Marlene perguntou a Hagrid, que ficou com o rosto sombrio.

— Não, eles não responderam às cartas do professor Dumbledore.

— Ela é menor de idade, não vamos poder interrogá-la — disse Lily, negando com a cabeça.

— Ela está em Hogwarts, sob responsabilidade do chefe de sua casa — retrucou Marlene — Espero que Horace já esteja lá.

Hagrid foi à frente deles para abrir as portas duplas da enfermaria. Filch estava fazendo direito o seu trabalho de manter os alunos fofoqueiros longe da enfermaria, o que já facilitava para os aurores.

— Professor Dumbledore, eles estão aqui.

Permaneceu na porta, deixando espaço para que os quatro entrassem.

A professora McGonagall levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava ao lado da maca da aluna e o professor Slughorn escondeu o cachimbo que fumava escondido perto da janela.

— Ótimo. Obrigado, Hagrid — Dumbledore deu a deixa.

O meio gigante fechou a porta, ficando do lado de fora.

— Melicia, eu sou a auror Lily Evans — ela mostrou o seu distintivo do Ministério, como já era de praxe — Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui?

A garota devia ter dezesseis anos de idade. Não usava o uniforme da escola, mas um vestido típico de hospital. Como ela estava isolada desde o café da manhã, ninguém deve ter tido permissão para trazer o seu pijama para que ela se sentisse mais confortável.

Enquanto Lily sentava-se na beira da cama hospitalar, James e Sirius afastaram-se com os outros professores, com exceção de Slughorn, para conversar.

— Esta é a minha parceira, auror Marlene McKinnon — Lily indicou a morena à sua frente, que deu o sorriso mais amigável que conseguia reproduzir, não sendo uma pessoa muito bem humorada — Nós precisamos que você nos conte tudo, tudo bem?

— Tudo o quê? — Melicia perguntou.

— Tudo sobre o dia em que você foi atacada — respondeu Marlene, puxando uma cadeira do outro lado da enfermaria com a varinha.

Para não perder tempo, Lily pegou uma pena de repetição rápida e a pôs em cima de um bloco de notas para anotar tudo o que a vítima dissesse.

— Teve uma festa ontem à noite — Melicia disse, olhando de soslaio para o professor Slughorn.

Culpa. Marlene logo identificou o sentimento.

— Por quê? Vitória no quadribol? — perguntou Lily.

— A temporada só começa em outubro — Marlene lembrou-a.

— É uma festa para iniciação dos alunos do primeiro ano — Melicia respondeu — Eles têm que provar que merecem estar na nossa casa.

A pena de repetição riscou rapidamente no bloco de notas.

— Certo, então como foi essa festa? Teve bebidas? — perguntou Lily.

A adolescente olhou discretamente mais uma vez para o diretor da casa, claramente desconfortável com a sua presença.

— Teve.

— E você bebeu? — perguntou Marlene.

— Sim. É inevitável beber nessas festas.

— Certo. Aconteceu durante a festa ou depois dela? — a pena pairava a cada pergunta que Lily e Marlene faziam, esperando pela resposta.

— Eu não sei. Apaguei completamente e acordei com a gata do Filch arranhando o meu rosto.

Marlene franziu o cenho, pensativa.

— Madame Nora entrou no Salão Comunal? — perguntou.

— Não. Eu estava no corredor, ao lado da escada que não se move. Sem calcinha.

— Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa dessa noite?

Melicia olhou para Lily pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa.

— Espero que nunca me lembre.

— Acho que já está bom por agora, não? — Slughorn interviu — A minha estudante precisa descansar.

— Certo. Obrigada — disse Lily, pondo a pena e o bloco de notas dentro do bolso da capa.

Elas foram até a Madame Pomfrey, que estava mexendo em seu armário de poções curativas, procurando por alguma específica entre os frascos.

— Ah! Isso é muito perturbador, aurores — ela resmungou, assim que aproximaram-se — Nunca em todos esses anos trabalhando nessa escola eu tive que lidar com um caso de estupro.

— É, Skeeter não estava errada. Isso vai ser uma grande mancha em Hogwarts — comentou Marlene.

— Acha que ela está mentindo? — perguntou Lily.

— Não. Acho que quem fez isso com ela não é o único e ela não foi a primeira.

Madame Pomfrey achou o que queria e fechou o armário.

— Recolhi as roupas que ela usava, espero que isso possa ajudar — ela disse — Também peguei uma amostra de sangue dela, talvez isso as ajude a identificar se foi uma poção, feitiço ou planta que possa tê-la feito perder a memória.

— Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey — disse Marlene — Isso será de grande ajuda.

— Qualquer coisa que precisarem para prenderem esse cretino safado.

James e Sirius aproximaram-se das duas, enquanto a enfermeira ia administrar a opção em Melicia para que ela dormisse.

— Pode ser que o que quer que o estuprador tenha usado não apareça nos testes de sangue que fizermos — opinou Lily.

— Sem amostra de sêmen? — perguntou Sirius.

— Ele deve ter usado aquele feitiço de prevenção — respondeu Marlene — Ou gozado fora e limpado depois.

— Se fosse esse o caso, poderíamos resolver — James contradisse.

— Se tivéssemos chegado antes, talvez pudéssemos ter usado Prior Incantato nas varinhas e visto o eco do último feitiço — disse Lily, cruzando os braços.

— Lily, nós, homens, usamos varinha até para amarrar os cadarços. Além do mais, não podemos pegar a varinha de todos os alunos sem uma causa para isso — Sirius negou com a cabeça — Teríamos os advogados do Diretório de Sangues Puros em cima de nós em apenas alguns segundos.

— O que vamos fazer? — perguntou Marlene, por fim.

Lily considerou silenciosamente, olhando para a caixa em que Madame Pomfrey tinha dobrado com cuidado as roupas de Melicia e um frasco inquebrável com seu sangue dentro.

— Alguém deveria levar essa caixa para o Ministério logo — respondeu — Apesar de não podermos esperar pelos resultados, eles ainda sairão e nos confirmarão nossas suspeitas mais tarde. Talvez as roupas tenham alguma coisa a nos dizer.

— Está bem, eu levo — Sirius se ofereceu, aproximando-se da mesa.

— Não se demore muito, por favor. Temos muito o que fazer — ela pediu.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Marlene.

— O método que o estuprador usou para apagar as memórias de Melicia pode indicar algo sobre seu traço de personalidade. Então estive pensando em fazermos algumas perguntas à professora Sprout, professor Slughorn e professor Flitwick.

James olhou para trás, notando que Slughorn ainda estava lá, conversando com McGonagall e Dumbledore.

— Eu vou conversar com ele — se ofereceu.

— Eu vou atrás do professor Flitwick — disse Marlene, olhando para o relógio de parede, acima da porta dupla de entrada da Ala Hospitalar — Ele ainda está em aula, mas acho que investigar um crime é mais importante. Os alunos vão me agradecer muito.

— Então eu vou interrogar a professora Sprout — concluiu Lily.

— Sabem, eu estava pensando — disse Sirius, repentinamente, já com a caixa em mãos.

— Que grande novidade — Marlene interrompeu-o, sem poder evitar.

— Não preciso ir até lá. Vou fazer uma conexão com a lareira do Departamento através do escritório da professora McGonagall e então vou até as escadas que Dumbledore disse que a Melicia tinha sido encontrada.

— Certo, então vamos começar o trabalho — Lily suspirou.

**GREENHOUSE THREE**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Lily estava olhando ao redor com um pouco de nostalgia. Tinha se formado na escola havia dois anos e, desde então, não pisou os pés na escola. Não tinha tido motivos para tal. Era estranho passar tanto tempo em um lugar e depois nunca mais vê-lo, tendo apenas as suas lembranças. Nada tinha mudado.

Desceu com cuidado o pequeno declive que afastava a escola da Floresta Proibida. Apesar dos sete anos que passou lá dentro, nunca tinha visitado a floresta, ao contrário dos marotos. Só seguia aquele caminho para visitar a cabana de Hagrid ou ir em direção às estufas para as aulas de Herbologia.

Pôde ver pelas paredes de vidro um aglomerado de alunos de um metro e meio usando abafadores de ouvido, parecendo empolgados com a aula. Talvez estivessem aprendendo sobre mandrágoras, que era a opção menos perigosa daquela estufa. Sentindo-se um pouco culpada por interromper a aula, mas sabendo que era seu dever, deu uma batida leve na porta.

Não demorou muito para que a professora Sprout saísse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Senhorita Evans, é um prazer revê-la, embora não nas melhores condições — ela cumprimentou-a.

Pedir para seus professores chamarem-na de auror seria grosseiro de sua parte, então apenas sorriu do jeito que a situação pedia.

— Digo o mesmo, professora. Perdão por interromper a sua aula — deu uma olhada para a estufa, onde alguns alunos curiosos as observavam — Prometo não demorar. São apenas algumas perguntas.

— Certo, vamos logo com isso — Sprout assentiu.

— Deu falta de alguma das plantas da estufa três? — Lily logo perguntou, considerando os seus conhecimentos básicos de Herbologia adquiridos na escola.

— Não. Essas estufas ficam trancadas na maior parte do tempo. Poucas pessoas têm acesso.

— Quem são essas pessoas?

— Os professores e os monitores.

Lily anotou “monitores” no bloco de notas para não esquecer-se do insight que teve, sem recorrer à pena de repetição dessa vez.

— Ensinou sobre plantas que afetam à memória no currículo desse ano? Ou talvez do ano passado? — voltou a perguntar.

— Isso não faz parte do currículo. Acho que sequer mencionei a possibilidade — Sprout respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— Algum aluno da Slytherin que seja muito bom na sua matéria? Que seja do sétimo ano, talvez?

— O senhor Torsten. É o único que demonstra interesse.

Lily rabiscou o sobrenome dele apressada, antes de guardar o bloco.

— Era só isso. Muito obrigada. Se der falta de alguma planta da estufa três, nos avise — agradeceu.

— Certo, eu avisarei — Sprout abriu a porta da estufa e voltou para perto de seus alunos.

Voltou a subir o declive da propriedade, pensando na rápida conversa que teve. Tinha conseguido tirar um nome: Torsten. Precisava saber mais sobre o garoto.

Subiu as escadas do átrio apressada, indo procurar por Sirius.

**SPELLS CLASSROOM**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Dois anos não era tempo suficiente para esquecer-se dos caminhos que percorreu durante sete anos para ir às aulas. Por isso, Marlene não demorou muito para chegar à porta da sala de aula.

Deu duas batidas leves, escutando um “entre” vindo do professor. Abriu apenas o necessário para que Flitwick mandasse os alunos primeiranistas a praticarem o feitiço de levitação e caminhar apressado até a porta.

— Imaginei que os veria caminhando pela escola — Flitwick afirmou, fechando a porta atrás dele — Em que posso ajudar, senhorita McKinnon?

— Ensinou Obliviate ou algum feitiço de memória aos alunos este ano? — Marlene perguntou, tendo que olhar para baixo para ver o rosto do professor, que parecia mais baixo.

— É claro que não. Não são feitiços ensinados em Hogwarts — ele fez uma expressão ofendida.

— Tem algum aluno que fosse capaz de fazê-los? Algum aluno mais velho que seja muito bom em feitiços?

Flitwick parou para pensar um pouco.

— Creio que o senhor Gallanach.

— E o senhor Gallanach é da Slytherin?

— Não, ele é da minha casa.

— Entendo. Há algum aluno da Slytherin que tenha alguma capacidade de feitiços acima do normal?

— Este seria o senhor MacGurcaigh.

Marlene agradeceu e permitiu que ele retornasse à sua aula. Não precisava anotar os nomes para lembrá-los, mas ficou pensativa. Estavam supondo que tinha sido um estuprador da mesma casa que Melicia. Mas e se não tivesse sido?

Enquanto descia as escadas que se moviam, lembrou-se da reportagem escrita por Skeeter, que leu por cima por odiar a mulher profundamente, assim como todo o Departamento. Eles tinham assumido que era apenas um estuprador, mas Melicia tinha gritado com dois diferentes estudantes. Poderia haver mais de um envolvido naquele crime?

**POTIONS CLASSROOM**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Como Slughorn precisou representar um responsável quando interrogaram sua aluna menor de idade, as aulas de poções tinham sido canceladas. A sala de aula estava vazia e todos concordaram que seria melhor deixar a jovem descansar na Ala Hospitalar, então James acompanhou o professor até seus aposentos.

— Sempre soube que ia longe — apesar de abalado, Slughorn ainda era o mesmo professor interessado que antes — Fazem uma ótima equipe agora.

— Obrigado — James aceitou o elogio.

— Meus alunos. Nem dá para acreditar.

Resolveu aproveitar a brecha que encontrou na conversa rasa.

— Acreditar que fomos longe ou que seus alunos fazem festas sem você saber?

Slughorn pareceu perdido por um momento na mudança brusca de assunto.

— Os dois — voltou a sério — Não imaginei que festas pudessem acontecer bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. E com bebidas alcoólicas ainda por cima. As festas de comemoração do quadribol são bem diferentes.

— Porque estão cientes e vigiam.

— Precisamente!

O professor de poções parecia um pouco desesperado para que amenizassem a sua culpa como diretor da casa verde e prata.

— Não vim falar da festa. Quero perguntar se notou o sumiço de algum ingrediente de poção ou poção já pronta do seu estoque — James disse.

— O meu estoque é protegido. Só eu tenho acesso — ele respondeu.

Não exatamente. Quando recebia visitas de aluno, tendia a se distrair.

— Do estoque dos alunos? — James sugeriu — Eles teriam acesso durante as aulas.

— Se a poção que estiver pensando for a mesma que eu penso, nem o mais exímio pocionista poderia improvisar com os kits básicos que disponibilizamos. Não, quem o fez conseguiu material de fora.

Talvez já tivesse planejado isso antes da volta às aulas então.

— E quem seria esse exímio? — perguntou James — Algum palpite?

— Carrow — Slughorn respondeu à contragosto.

— Parente dos gêmeos assassinos?

Alecto e Amycus eram famosos no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

— Não deveria julgá-lo pelo nome. Sirius foi uma ovelha negra da família dele — o professor lembrou-o.

— Sirius não estuprou ninguém. Obrigado pela ajuda.

Afastou-se antes que ele começasse a estender a sua presença e reclamações sobre o tal Carrow. Arrumaria alguns ingressos para ele depois, estaria perdoado.

**FIXED STAIRS**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Sirius estava agachado perto do ponto cego das escadas quando Lily o achou.

— O que acha que fez com que elas ficassem assim? Imóveis? — ele perguntou, assim que notou a sua presença.

— Talvez o feitiço tenha se desgastado — Lily deu de ombros — Foi mal aplicado. Defeito de fabricação.

— Se elas se movessem, colidiriam com aquela outra — apontou para um lado que ela precisaria ficar nas pontas dos pés para enxergar precariamente.

— A escola sabe o que faz. Achou alguma coisa?

— Estava pensando no que ela contou a vocês. Disse que a gata endemoniada do Filch a arranhou no rosto.

— Correto.

Sirius levantou-se, observando os corredores que se cruzavam sem se mover.

— Então Filch a encontrou de manhã, antes do café da manhã — ele concluiu — Por que não a ajudou? Por que esperou que ela gritasse por justiça no Salão Principal?

— Talvez pensou que fosse só ressaca. Mas tenho uma pergunta mais interessante para você: onde estavam os monitores essa noite?

— Não despreze minhas perguntas, Evans. Se a gata do Filch arranhou o rosto da Melicia, pode ter arranhado o estuprador também.

Achava improvável que isso acontecesse, mas não podia realmente “desprezar” a teoria de Sirius, como ele tinha dito. Então os dois seguiram para o escritório do Filch, já que nem Marlene nem James tinham chegado ao ponto de encontro ainda.

Lily nunca pensou que pisaria naquela sala em toda a sua vida, nem em sua época de monitora chefe, enquanto Sirius pensava que não precisaria voltar para aquele lugar outra vez. Não precisaram bater na porta, pois Madame Nora já estava anunciando sua presença, miando enquanto seus olhos cruéis os acompanhavam.

— Quem é? — Filch perguntou, sua voz parecendo uma bruxa de filme de terror — Ah! São vocês.

Ele disse isso com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu reunir em sua expressão. Madame Nora pulou do chão direto para os braços do zelador, os seus olhos não desviando dos seus rostos, como um predador prestes a atacar a sua presa.

— Senhor Filch, viemos falar sobre o ataque à senhorita Shafiq — disse Lily.

— É claro que vieram — ele resmungou.

— Estava com sua gata quando ela encontrou a senhorita Shafiq? — perguntou.

— Estava.

— E não fez nada?

Filch sentou-se na cadeira de seu escritório, sem convidá-los para entrar, mas não era como se eles quisessem mesmo.

— Dei uma detenção por estar fora do Salão Comunal naquela hora e naquele estado — o aborto respondeu sem a mínima empatia.

— Podemos pegar uma amostra das unhas da sua gata? — Lily perguntou, sabendo que estava entrando em um campo de conversa mais delicado.

— Como assim? Querem cortar as unhas de Madame Nora? Por quê? — Filch pareceu realmente assustado e a gata encolheu-se perto do dono.

— Não, não, não iremos cortar, nem irá doer. Só pensamos que como ela arranhou o rosto de Melicia, pode ter arranhado o estudante que a atacou também.

— Não arranhou. Ela não me chamou, eu estava andando com ela quando vimos a garota jogada no chão. Escutei passos na escada e então deixei Madame Nora lá e fui atrás do outro.

Sirius finalmente pareceu interessado na conversa.

— Viu quem era? — ele perguntou.

Filch pareceu voltar a ficar sem vontade de responder suas perguntas, olhando com raiva para o maroto por todos os seus anos como aluno.

— Não. Era um moleque como qualquer outro. Uniforme verde, cabelos curtos. Talvez eram escuros. Assim que virou o corredor, o perdi de vista. Voltei para onde a garota estava e a dei a detenção, antes que ela saísse correndo.

— Certo, obrigada — Lily puxou Sirius pelo braço para que saíssem de lá.

— Está mentindo. Não viu como ficou quando falamos de tocar na gata dele? — Sirius argumentou.

— A história dele faz muito sentido. E ele nos deu uma descrição.

— Serpente de cabelos curtos escuros? Isso não é nada! Eu aposto que sabia quem era e não quis falar, ou inventou para não levarmos a gata dele.

James estava passando a varinha por cima do chão ao lado da escada imóvel, quando eles voltaram.

— Conseguiram algo? — perguntou Marlene, desencostando da parede de pedras.

— É melhor conversarmos sobre tudo quando estivermos no Departamento — Lily opinou, observando o pó dourado do chão.

Muitas pegadas, apesar de ser um corredor pouco visitado pelos alunos. As salas de aula dali de perto eram desativadas e as passagens secretas conhecidas por poucos.

— Por que aqui? — Marlene perguntou, observando o contorno do rastro do corpo de Melicia — Por que não em alguma sala de aula?

— Essa seria uma boa pergunta para os monitores nos responderem — ela respondeu — É muito estranho que nenhum estivesse fazendo rondas a essa hora.

— Se fosse o monitor da Slytherin, acobertaria — comentou Sirius — Ou estaria na festa ocupado.

James levantou-se do chão, pensativo.

— Nada — disse, respondendo a pergunta muda de todos.

— Estaca zero — Marlene suspirou.

— Ainda não. Vamos atrás dos monitores, antes de voltarmos ao Ministério — decidiu Lily.

**TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

A professora McGonagall preferia dispensar os alunos faltando pouco para o fim da aula do que fazê-los esperar por tempo indeterminado enquanto resolvia problemas mais urgentes.

— Devo confessar que não esperava que viessem até mim — ela estava abrindo as gavetas, procurando no amontoado de papéis —, mas agora que estão me dizendo, sinto-me estúpida por não ter pensado nisso antes.

— Não é a sua função, professora — respondeu Lily, sorrindo — Estava se certificando do bem estar de uma aluna. Investigar o que aconteceu é um fardo nosso.

McGonagall fechou a gaveta, puxando uma pasta transparente vermelha de dentro dela.

— Acho que está aqui — puxou os elásticos da pasta, procurando por entre os papéis — Aqui está.

Puxou uma folha branca única e entregou a eles.

— O nome dos monitores e as rondas que eles me passaram na semana passada — explicou, enquanto James passava os olhos por cima.

— Saberia nos dizer em que aulas estão agora? — Lily perguntou.

McGonagall sorriu e voltou a procurar nas gavetas, mas dessa vez sabendo onde procurar. Abriu a segunda gaveta da direita da mesa e puxou uma pasta amarela cheia, onde estava escrito “sétimo ano”. Ali mantinha os horários de todos os alunos, caso algum deles perdesse e precisasse de um novo.

— O senhor Dunigan deve estar na aula do professor Kettleburn e a senhorita Lochlainn tem um tempo vago agora.

Assim que saíram da sala de aula, sabendo onde ir, Sirius começou a reclamar.

— Se Wormtail não tivesse perdido o nosso mapa... Poderíamos simplesmente olhar e ver onde eles estavam.

— Porque perguntar realmente é muito trabalhoso — alfinetou Marlene, irônica.

— Exatamente.

— Poderíamos pegar do escritório do Filch e argumentar que é para o Ministério — sugeriu James — Realmente seria útil.

— Não podem fazer isso — retrucou Lily — São pertences de alunos e vocês não têm provas de que é de vocês.

Os dois murcharam, voltando a caminhar calados.

— Eu vou procurar Lochlainn na biblioteca, é um lugar para onde uma setimanista vai em tempos vagos — disse Lily — Algum de vocês poderia ir atrás de Slughorn para ver se ela não está no Salão Comunal, não podemos entrar lá. E quem restar ir falar com Dunigan lá fora.

— Não quero ficar sozinho dessa vez — declarou Sirius.

— Eu acho melhor eu ir falar com Slughorn — Marlene disse — Não consigo imaginá-los interrogando uma aluna.

Sirius mostrou-se ofendido, mas ela afastou-se antes que ele começasse a fazer drama.

— Você sabe que eu não daria em cima dela, não é? — James perguntou a Lily, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

— Não foi o que ela quis dizer — ela sorriu, tranquilizando, antes de olhar para Sirius — Bem, pelo menos não foi para você que ela disse isso.

— O que é isso? Um complô contra mim? — Sirius resmungou.

— Vamos, Pads. Somos aurores adultos e precisamos interrogar um suspeito — James deu um tapa leve no peito do amigo, antes de se afastarem.

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Ao contrário do que Lily tinha suposto e Marlene gostaria, Anaxarete Lochlainn estava no Salão Comunal. Assim que a garota saiu de lá, acompanhada do professor Slughorn, Marlene concluiu que realmente era uma sorte que ela fosse interrogá-la. Lily era melhor para falar com vítimas, mas Anaxarete não tinha nada de vítima, era como qualquer outra sangue pura irritante que ela já tinha conhecido na vida.

— Você é sangue pura? — foi a primeira pergunta que a garota fez.

— Senhorita Lochlainn, o assunto é sério — Slughorn retrucou, irritado.

— Para quem se gaba de ter um sangue puro, você conhece bem pouco das pessoas — Marlene retrucou.

— Ah! Você então é uma das metidas dos 28 — Anaxarete fez uma careta.

As famílias sangues puras que não eram reconhecidas no Diretório eram divididas entre sentir ódio por aquelas famílias ou estarem desesperadas por atenção para conseguirem mudar a classificação das famílias, que tinha sido escrita em 1930.

— Na verdade, minha família não tem histórico de ligação com artes das trevas, então não. Eu não estou na lista — Marlene disse, orgulhosa — Agora que já sanei suas dúvidas, cala a boca e me responda.

Slughorn não a repreendeu pela forma como tratou sua aluna.

— O quê? — Anaxarete perguntou, à contragosto.

— Você estava na escala de ronda da monitoria onde. Então por que não estava rondando? — perguntou.

— É sobre aquela mentirosa?

— Apenas responda a pergunta, senhorita Lochlainn — Slughorn a instruiu.

— Eu estava na festa — respondeu Anaxarete — Já fizemos isso várias vezes e nunca deu problema.

— É, mas dessa vez deu. Uma garota foi estuprada — Marlene replicou.

— Isso é o que ela diz.

— Por quê? Ela mente muito?

Sabia que Melicia não estava mentindo, mas talvez o ódio de Anaxarete pela família Shafiq e todas as sagradas 28 tivesse feito com que ela participasse do crime.

— Ela quer chamar a atenção, como se já não a tivesse o suficiente.

— Sei. E você não mente, não é? — perguntou Marlene.

— Eu não a estuprei — Anaxarete retrucou.

— Mas está encobrindo quem fez isso.

— Não estou. Por quê? Só por que estava na festa na hora? Por que a odeio?

— Em um tribunal, chamamos isso de “causa provável”.

A garota revirou os olhos, sem parecer intimidar-se.

— Eu não sou a única monitora. Pergunte a Ryan. Ele é garoto, capaz de saber mais do que eu.

Bom argumento.

— Quem é Ryan? — perguntou Marlene.

— Periandro. Não esperava que o chamássemos desse nome ridículo o tempo todo, não é?

— Pensei que quisesse entrar nos Sagrados 28.

— Querer entrar? Eu quero mais é que eles se fodam.

Slughorn olhou repreensor para a sua aluna, mas não disse nada. Era um interrogatório, não poderia repreendê-la por sua forma de se expressar.

— Obrigada pela cooperação — disse Marlene, irônica, antes de afastar-se dos dois.

— Espere, senhorita Lochlainn, ainda precisamos conversar — Slughorn impediu-a de voltar ao Salão Comunal.

Parece que os monitores da Slytherin perderiam seus cargos.

**HERBOLOGY CLASS**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

O professor Kettleburn parecia dar aula com a força de seu ódio para uns cinco alunos do sexto ano. Parecia odiar a matéria e era justificável, considerando o número de curativos que colecionava e o fato de não ter alguns dedos da mão.

— Hagrid seria um ótimo professor — comentou James, enquanto desciam o declive — E ainda seria difícil arrancar alguma parte do corpo dele.

Sirius concordou silenciosamente, procurando com os olhos o que ele imaginava ser Periandro Dunigan. Deu uma cotovelada de leve no amigo, apontando para o único garoto com uniforme verde da turma. Isso sanava as dúvidas deles. Continuaram a descer o declive e logo aproximaram-se do garoto, que estava afastado do restante.

— Senhor Dunigan? Aurores — James chamou-o, mostrando o seu distintivo.

Quando Lily dizia que nos filmes trouxas, os suspeitos saíam correndo, James achou que era brincadeira. Até o momento em que Dunigan virou-se para eles, parecendo estar em câmera lenta e sair correndo na direção da Floresta Proibida, empurrando os seus colegas e até alguns animais que eles não tinham ideia do que se tratava.

— Eu às vezes odeio esse trabalho — disse Sirius, negando-se a correr atrás do garoto.

James tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, pensando no que o garoto estava vestindo para poder dizer o feitiço.

— Accio relógio — apontou para a frente.

Periandro voou junto com o relógio de seu pulso de volta para onde os dois aurores estavam.

— Eu amo magia — comentou Sirius, dando um sorriso debochado.

Os dois puxaram o aluno pelas vestes, antes que ele voltasse a tentar correr. Dessa vez, tinham total atenção dos alunos e do professor Kettleburn. A perseguição de filme trouxa parecia mais interessante do que a aula.

— Desculpem — disse James, antes de afastarem-se — Podem continuar.

Sirius empurrou o garoto para que ele se sentasse em um banco mais afastado.

— Que que há de errado com você? — ele perguntou, irritado para o garoto.

— Eu levei um susto! — Dunigan tentou justificar-se.

— E aí seu reflexo foi correr até a Floresta Proibida? — retrucou James — Por que dois aurores te assustam tanto?

Com certeza o garoto tinha rabo preso, ou a sua família. Não era tão incomum em famílias sangues puras, na realidade.

— Certo, não estamos interessados em você — disse James, antes que o garoto explodisse de tanto nervosismo, lembrando-o um pouco de Wormtail — Você é monitor da Slytherin, certo? Onde estava que não fez sua ronda ontem?

— Eu sou um suspeito? — Periandro perguntou, ainda olhando assustado para eles.

— Se não responder logo, vai começar a ser um — Sirius respondeu — E sabe o que fazemos com suspeitos?

— Na festa! Eu estava na festa! — ele exclamou, rapidamente.

— O quê? Todos estavam nessa festa? — resmungou James.

— Só a galera da Slytherin e alguns sangues puros da Ravenclaw também.

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar rápido.

— Tinha gente da Ravenclaw na festa? — Sirius perguntou — Pensei que não deixavam gente de outros Salões Comunais entrar no de vocês.

— É uma exceção. Eles são sangues puros e de uma casa “amiga”. Se fosse das outras duas, não entrariam nem se fossem herdeiros diretos de Merlin.

Isso soava exatamente como eles atuavam.

— Quem da Ravenclaw? — James perguntou.

Periandro hesitou e Sirius fingiu que estava pegando a varinha.

— Está bem, está bem! — exclamou em seguida — Heatinger e Gallanach!

— Que horas terminou a festa? — perguntou James, antes que Sirius pudesse despedir-se.

— Duas da manhã.

— Obrigado por sua cooperação. Não saia correndo por aí.

Deixaram o garoto tremendo no banco, enquanto voltavam a subir ao declive.

— Deveríamos perguntar a todos que horas a festa terminou para ver se as histórias batem? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não, eles vão perceber e combinar — disse James — Só pensei que poderia ser útil mais adiante.

— No que está pensando?

— Que esses Heatinger e Gallanach são os Ravenclaw mais burros que eu já conheci na minha vida.

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

Era como se Moody estivesse de tocaia em frente às lareiras do Departamento desde a hora em que Sirius mandou material para análise. Não puderam pisar na Seção de Aurores, antes que ele gritasse:

— Sala de interrogatório!

Qualquer um pensaria que ele tinha alguma suspeita ou vítima para interrogar, mas eles sabiam bem demais que o auror apenas gostava muito de usar a sala de interrogatório para reuniões com sua equipe, já que não havia uma sala de reuniões.

Foi o último a fechar as portas, pondo feitiços por todos os lados para não serem escutados ou vistos pelo lado de fora.

— Evans, comece a falar — sentou-se na ponta da mesa, cruzando os braços.

— Interrogamos a Melicia, ela disse que estava em uma festa de iniciação aos primeiranistas da Slytherin, tinha bebida alcoólica, ela apagou e não se lembra se foi no meio ou no fim da festa. Só sabe que acordou no corredor com a gata do Filch arranhando o rosto dela e sem calcinha — Lily disse.

— Decidimos não esperar pelos resultados da análise de sangue da Melicia, então fomos interrogar a professora Sprout e os professores Flitwick e Slughorn, para ver se conseguíamos decidir se a falta de memória dela foi causa de um feitiço, poção ou planta — James continuou.

— E decidiram? — perguntou Moody.

— Não — respondeu Lily — Sprout não deu falta de plantas, disse que só monitores têm acesso às estufas fora de horário de aula e que Torsten é bom em herbologia.

Moody levantou-se da mesa, puxando uma lousa e escrevendo o sobrenome do garoto. Podia usar um feitiço para isso, mas preferia ocupar-se por alguns segundos.

— Certo. E o que mais? — ele perguntou, apoiando-se na mesa.

— Flitwick não ensinou feitiços de memória nem os mencionou. Ele nos disse que MacGurcaigh e Gallanach são muito bons em feitiços — disse Marlene.

— Gallanach? — repetiu Sirius — Ele estava na festa.

— Mas ele é da Ravenclaw! — ela demonstrou sua surpresa.

— O monitor nos disse que ele e Heatinger estavam na festa, os dois da Ravenclaw.

— Vamos por partes! — Moody exclamou, anotando os sobrenomes de MacGurcaigh, Gallanach e Heatinger na lousa.

— Slughorn não deu falta de ingredientes, nem do seu estoque pessoal nem dos alunos, ele falou de Carrow — disse James.

Todos olharam para ele.

— Carrow? — repetiu Moody, interessado — Como Alecto e Amycus Carrow?

— Vindemiatrix. Não sei o parentesco deles.

— Isso é muito interessante.

Moody circulou os sobrenomes Carrow e Gallanach.

— E depois disso? — ele perguntou.

— Lily e eu fomos falar com Filch — disse Sirius — Ele não quis nos deixar mexer na gata dele.

— É claro que ele não queria que vocês dessem um pontapé nela — retrucou Marlene.

— Não íamos dar um pontapé. Íamos ver se ela tinha arranhado o estuprador, como fez com Melicia.

— Bom raciocínio — Moody elogiou — E então?

— Filch disse que foi atrás de um aluno que estava por perto na hora. Uniforme verde, cabelos curtos e escuros — respondeu Lily.

— Ele disse que _acha_ que foi isso — Sirius retrucou — Não confio na descrição dele.

— E eu não confio em sua desconfiança — Moody disse — Toda informação, mesmo que falsa, é válida.

Como esse raciocínio poderia se aplicar a situação, eles não tinham ideia, mas resolveram não discutir.

— Então fomos atrás dos monitores — Marlene concluiu — Sirius já disse os nomes que conseguiu e eu não consegui nada de Lochlainn, além do fato de que ela odeia os Sagrados 28. Estava na festa também.

— Dunigan fugiu quando nos viu, talvez ainda possamos pressioná-lo — disse Sirius.

Moody escreveu mais os dois nomes, antes de jogar o giz em um canto.

— Só investigaram os monitores da Slytherin? — ele perguntou — E quem garante que não tenha sido um aluno de outra coisa?

— Pode ter sido mais de um — Marlene disse — No artigo que a Skeeter escreveu, disse que Melicia estava gritando com dois alunos.

— Você ainda leva a sério o que ela escreve? — Sirius debochou.

— Ela aumenta as coisas, não as inventa. Foi a primeira a conseguir uma informação nesse caso.

Moody olhou para o quadro de nomes, antes de voltar-se para eles outra vez.

— Falem com ela, então — disse — Convencem-na a revelar suas fontes.

**EDITORIAL DEPARTMENT OF DAILY PROPHET**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

— Senhor Potter, senhor Black, que prazer em revê-los — Rita deu um sorriso safado na direção dos homens, cruzando as pernas em sua mesa da redação do jornal.

Ter que lidar com aquela jornalista em específico tornava a simples tarefa de subir alguns andares no subsolo do Ministério da Magia uma tarefa bem desgastante.

— Bom dia para você também, Rita — Marlene apoiou-se na mesa.

— Não posso dizer que é um prazer em revê-las — ela deu de ombros — Não são o meu tipo.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia irem.

— Escute, Rita — Lily resolveu tomar a iniciativa, já que os homens pareciam com muito medo de serem atacados a qualquer momento, por quem já era difícil de dizer —, foi a primeira a estar lá hoje.

— Estar lá? — ela repetiu — Não estive em Hogwarts.

— Então como soube sobre o estupro? — Marlene perguntou.

— Bertha Jorkins está em seu último ano — Rita respondeu, sem tentar o argumento favorito dos jornalistas de privacidade dos informantes — Ela pretende entrar para o jornal ano que vem, então eu prometi um estágio, desde que ela me contasse tudo que acontecesse lá dentro.

— Nós só queríamos nos certificar de que a senhorita Shafiq realmente acusou dois estudantes pelo seu ataque — Lily disse — Isso pode mudar os rumos das investigações.

— Não tenho motivos para mentir, senhorita. Nem a minha informante. Ela sabe que, se pisar na bola, não serei só eu a prejudicada nessa história.

Lily assentiu, sem saber mais o que dizer.

— Poderia nos dar uma cópia da carta dela? — perguntou Sirius.

Rita sorriu para ele.

— É claro, docinho.

Ela puxou um envelope de dentro da sua gaveta lotada de papéis e recortes de jornais.

— Aqui está — entregou-a, dando uma piscadela.

— Obrigado, Rita — James despediu-se.

— Até outra hora.

Marlene olhou para trás, enquanto saía, incomodada. Rita tinha voltado a falar em voz alta para a sua pena de repetição rápida e datilografava ao mesmo tempo em sua máquina de escrever.

— Docinho? — ela rosnou, dando um tapa no braço de Sirius — Docinho?

— Eu não pedi para que ela me chamasse assim! — ele protestou.

Marlene arrancou o envelope da mão dele, lendo o que estava escrito. Mais contrariada ainda, puxou a carta de Bertha lá de dentro e jogou o envelope na cara de Sirius.

— Aproveite o número dela, docinho — rosnou, antes de sair andando e puxando Lily pelo braço.

Sirius pegou o envelope perplexo.

— Que horas que ela anotou o número? — perguntou.

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 22**

— “Rita, prepare-se para o maior escândalo. Estou escrevendo com pressa porque, se eu demorar mais um segundo para enviar esta carta, o furo de reportagem irá para outro jornalista do Profeta Diário. Tem essa estudante da Slytherin, Melicia Shafiq, ela é de uma família de sangues puros influente. Agora mesmo ela estava gritando para toda a escola ouvir que foi estuprada, estava gritando com dois garotos, acho que eles se chamam Torsten e Carrow. Agora é com você, Bertha” — Lily leu em voz alta.

— Conhecemos bem esses nomes — disse Moody, circulando os dois nomes no quadro.

— Deveríamos voltar e interrogá-los — opinou Marlene.

— Não vamos ser precipitados. Se interrogarem-nos sem provas, podem ficar mais ariscos e os advogados do Diretório tentarão interromper nossos progressos.

— Então o que faremos?

— Vão para casa. Já está quase anoitecendo e já trabalharam muito por hoje. Amanhã conversaremos.

Lily não gostava da ideia de deixar um caso em aberto e ir para casa no mesmo dia, sem uma solução em mãos.

James conseguia enxergar para onde iam seus pensamentos, antes mesmo que ela os externasse, então esperou que Sirius e Marlene se afastassem, ela ainda irritada com o flerte de Rita, para poder falar com ela.

— Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, além do fato de que Moody não nos deixa virar a noite nessa investigação? — ele perguntou.

— Não — Lily forçou um sorriso — Eu só não gosto de deixar coisas pendentes, você sabe.

— Eu sei, mas já tivemos casos em que passamos meses demorando para resolvê-lo, não se lembra? E sempre conseguimos resolvê-los.

Era diferente. Não disse isso, mas era diferente de um caso de bruxo das trevas causando pânico na cidade. Era uma adolescente que não morreria pelo que tinha acontecido a ela, mas teria traumas por toda a vida. Uma violação como aquela era pior do que encarar a própria morte e o mínimo que poderiam fazer por Melicia Shafiq era capturar o seu estuprador.


	2. PART II

**HOME OF LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER**

**5 ARLINGTON STREET, LONDON**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Já era madrugada de terça-feira e Lily sabia que deveria estar dormindo, mas era difícil pensar em dormir quando James estava descendo os seus beijos cada vez mais em seu corpo.

Era errado pensar em transar quando estavam lidando com um caso de estupro?

Apesar de terem falado pouco com Melicia Shafiq, não conseguia parar de se perguntar como estava sendo a primeira noite da jovem depois do ocorrido. Ela tinha amigos? Uma família para apoiá-la? Como seria quando voltasse ao Salão Comunal?

— Você está fazendo de novo — James ajeitou-se ao seu lado da cama.

— O quê? — Lily perguntou automaticamente, antes de suspirar — Me desculpe.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Você quer?

Puxou o edredom mais para cima, virando-se para o lado para ficar mais confortável de deitar.

— Não podemos interrogá-los, mas acho que Carrow e Torsten são os principais suspeitos — disse James, depois de um tempo.

Como ela amava aquele homem, que não se importava que ela estivesse tão distraída em um caso do Departamento que não conseguia nem se concentrar em transar. Voltou a virar para cima para não correr o risco de cair no sono durante a conversa.

— Eles foram mencionados na carta de Bertha para Rita — afirmou Lily — Isso já os torna suspeitos, além do histórico de Carrow na família.

— O histórico conta muito — James concordou.

— Mas e quanto a Heatinger e Gallanach? Por que dois Ravenclaw estavam no Salão Comunal da Slytherin em uma festa para iniciação de primeiranistas da Slytherin?

Ele considerou por alguns momentos.

— Suspeito, mas a única coisa que temos de Gallanach é que ele é tão bom em feitiços que seria capaz de realizar um feitiço da memória. Já Carrow tem histórico, foi mencionado e é bom em poções.

— Torsten também foi mencionado na carta e é bom em herbologia, mas eu não acho que tenha sido uma planta, a não ser que...

Lily sentou-se na cama, rapidamente.

— A não ser que ele tivesse conseguido a planta de fora — concluiu seu raciocínio.

James também sentou-se na cama, mais lentamente que a namorada.

— Os pacotes do correio não recebem inspeção de Filch? — ele perguntou.

Lily abriu a gaveta do criado mudo procurando por seu bloco de notas e pena, aqueles insights durante a noite eram a coisa mais natural. James fez o favor de acender o abajur para que ela pudesse enxergar.

— Certo, então temos que verificar se os pacotes de Hogwarts foram inspecionados, mas pode ser que ele não tenha recebido na escola. Ele pode ter recebido em casa, antes das aulas começarem — disse, começando a rabiscar.

— Espere! — exclamou James — Qualquer planta desse tipo é mais facilmente encontrada no exterior, em países do Oriente Médio.

— Acha que ele importou?

— Não importa qual dos suspeitos tenha sido, se ele importou, cai direto no DIMC. Mesmo se tivesse algum suborno, teria sido registrada a passagem.

— E se não conseguiram de fora, conseguiram na Travessa do Tranco.

James fez uma careta para a hipótese dela.

— Sirius conhece um cara — ele disse.

**KNOCKTURN ALLEY**

**DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Se Moody soubesse que estavam caminhando pela Travessa do Tranco àquela hora de noite, com certeza daria um ataque. Porém, não era como se outros aurores não fizessem o seu trabalho fora do horário e de meios não convenientes.

Sirius não parecia incomodado de ter sido chamado, já que provavelmente Marlene o tinha feito dormir no sofá por causa de suas gracinhas, apesar do apartamento ser dele. Então era um pouco de ação para quem estava com insônia, uma ótima combinação.

— Só não mencionem isso a Lene — foi a única coisa que ele pediu, em troca de sua ajuda.

Nem Lily nem James eram loucos de fazer isso.

Todos estavam usando suas capas, as mãos nos bolsos com suas varinhas, caso algum vendedor ou comprador da área resolvesse retaliá-los de alguma forma. Não planejavam colecionar cicatrizes daquele passeio.

Sirius foi à frente, seguindo para uma das lojas mais ao fundo do beco. É claro que seu contato escolheria o mais longe da entrada do Beco Diagonal, para caso houvesse algum ataque pudesse fugir covardemente, ou talvez fosse só durante a noite.

— Aguamenti — ele apontou a varinha para um monte de retalhos e cobertas no chão.

Um homem baixo e careca acordou, assustado, procurando por sua varinha.

— Mundungus — Sirius disse, calmo — Você me deve uma.

Fletcher olhou por alguns segundos para o auror, tentando raciocinar o que estava acontecendo ali, antes de resmungar, já acordado o suficiente.

— Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria...

Levantou-se de seu quarto improvisado, e Lily perguntou-se se ele realmente dormia ali, se não tinha uma casa onde morar. Ele ganhava dinheiro com contrabando, não? Não podia sequer alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado?

— O que você quer? — perguntou Mundungus.

— Preciso de uma informação — disse Sirius, olhando ao redor com discrição — Esteve vendendo alguma planta de classificação 5?

— Classificação 5? Pensei que isso só existisse com animais.

— Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

Fletcher deu de ombros, também olhando ao redor. Ser visto conversando com um auror seria o fim de seus negócios.

— Terá que ser mais específico — ele respondeu.

— Alguma que possa apagar a memória de uma pessoa — disse Sirius.

— Não, essas não.

— Você tem certeza?

— Tenho, tenho. São muito difíceis de conseguir, nunca lidei com elas.

— E alguém por aqui já lidou?

O contrabandista olhou para os nomes das lojas do beco, pensativo.

— Não, plantas não são o ramo deles, se é que me entende — ele respondeu — Devem pensar que é coisa de maricas.

— Então devem fazer poções com o poder da mente.

Sirius afastou-se, sem agradecer, deixando o bruxo voltar ao seu estado anterior, deitado na calçada enrolado em cobertores. Como ele tinha aquele tipo de contato, Lily não saberia responder.

— É com vocês agora — ele disse, passando pelos amigos.

— Quer voltar para casa ou ir até o Ministério? — perguntou James.

Ele já sabia a resposta antes de perguntar.

**DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Mesmo que houvesse uma distância de três andares entre o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Lily ainda sentia-se uma adolescente fazendo algo proibido, enquanto o elevador descia. Era como se, a qualquer momento, Moody fosse aparecer e gritar com eles por não estarem em casa recuperando o sono para voltarem ao dia seguinte com energias renovadas.

Assim que o elevador abriu, ela foi à frente de James, apressada. Realmente, ele aguentava muita coisa por ela. Inclusive sair de casa de madrugada para investigar, enquanto poderia estar dormindo. Ela só conseguiria dormir em paz quando tivesse certeza de que, pelo menos, não era uma planta que tinha apagado a memória de Melicia.

— Lily Evans?

Ela olhou para trás, assim que entrou no escritório do Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional. Emmeline Vance tinha sido uma colega de casa em Hogwarts, não poderia dizer que eram amigas, mas conhecidas que não se viam desde então.

— Emmeline Vance — disse Lily, cansada demais para sorrir.

— O que faz aqui a essa hora? O Departamento está quase vazio — Emmeline comentou.

— E o que faz aqui? — perguntou James, sem poder evitar.

— Resolvendo uns problemas. Não vou conseguir dormir sem ter toda a papelada pronta.

— Sim, também não vou conseguir dormir sem saber de uma coisa — Lily interrompeu a resposta de James — Estamos investigando...

— Eu sei. Melicia Shafiq. Todo mundo sabe sobre o caso.

— Ótimo. Preciso saber se alguma mercadoria de plantas perigosas chegou em alta quantidade.

Emmeline foi para dentro do escritório, puxando uma pasta.

— Quando? — perguntou.

— Nos últimos três meses. Vindo do Oriente Médio. Alguma planta perigosa que possa afetar a memória caso ingerida.

— Interceptamos um pacote desses e extraviamos — Emmeline respondeu.

— Estava no nome de quem?

Ela abriu a pasta, conferindo uma lista de nomes.

— Eberhard Torsten.

— Tem certeza de que foi extraviado?

Emmeline fechou a pasta, dando de ombros.

— Isso não é do meu escritório — ela respondeu — E caso tenha havido suborno, nós nunca saberíamos, não é mesmo?

A ideia da planta não era uma loucura, então.

E Torsten estava sendo mencionado muitas vezes naquele caso.

— Só vamos conseguir resolver esse caso quando os interrogarmos — disse Lily, conforme caminhavam de volta para o elevador.

— Eu sei, mas Moody está certo. Não podemos ser impulsivos — James respondeu.

— Eles nem fazem parte do Diretório!

— Mas são sangues puros. Isso pode margem para que eles resolvam nos perturbar, sabe como eles gostam de fazer isso, já que não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Só de ver o rosto cansado de James, decidiu não fazer mais questionários. Voltaria para casa com ele e tentaria dormir, antes que o horário para que começassem a jornada de trabalho chegasse.

**HOSPITAL WING**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Assim que Lily e Marlene chegaram à Ala Hospitalar, viram Melicia ainda deitada na maca, acompanhada de dois adultos que deveriam ser seus pais, já que não eram funcionários do castelo nem aurores.

— Isso não é ótimo? Eles esqueceram tudo isso, vai ficar tudo bem — a mãe sorria, contrastando com o rosto sério e inexpressivo de Melicia.

— Com licença, mas quem são vocês? — Marlene intrometeu-se.

— Quem é você? — o homem devolveu a pergunta.

— Auror Marlene McKinnon, estou investigando o caso da...

— Nossa filha — a mulher completou — Corona e este é meu marido, Octans. Gostaríamos de agradecer por todo o serviço que prestaram a Melicia, mas seus serviços não serão mais necessários.

— Ela lembrou-se de quem a estuprou?

Corona estremeceu com o uso da palavra, o seu sorriso dando uma oscilada.

— Estupro é uma palavra muito forte, não crê? Ainda mais se minha filha não se lembra do que aconteceu.

— Se ela não se lembra e, portanto, não consentiu, é estupro — Marlene retrucou.

— Melicia concordou de todos esquecermos esta história, pelo bem de nossa família — Octans pronunciou-se, olhando sério para a filha, como que ameaçando-a caso dissesse o contrário.

— Poderiam nos dar licença?

— Não, não poderíamos — disse Corona, aparentando estar ofendida — Melicia é menor de idade, não vamos deixá-la sozinha. Qualquer coisa que ela tenha dito fora de nossa presença, é inválida perante a lei.

— A partir do momento em que está em ambiente escolar e assistida pelo chefe de sua casa, o professor Slughorn, não. Quando a matricularam aqui, concordaram com alguns termos.

— Não vamos tornar tudo uma questão burocrática — Lily tentou intervir — Só vamos fazer algumas perguntas a Melicia, só isso.

— Já fizeram perguntas suficientes — Octans retrucou — Melicia retira a queixa, vocês não têm mais o que investigar.

— Não é assim que o Departamento funciona. Melicia não fez a queixa direto a nós, foi uma queixa indireta. Além do mais, ela acusou outros dois estudantes abertamente, isso pode constituir calúnia, caso a culpa deles não seja provada.

Octans soltou uma risada debochada.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: nascida trouxa querendo demonstrar serviço — ele disse.

— Se já sabiam quem eram os culpados, por que não os prenderam? — Corona perguntou.

As prioridades dos Shafiq eram bem estranhas.

— Porque ela não disse que tinham sido eles. Não temos provas — explicou Lily.

— Minha filha não irá responder perguntas, testemunhar, nem colaborar com essa investigação, caso insistam em continuá-la — disse Octans, parecendo estressado por não ser levado a sério.

— Por favor, vamos deixar essa história como está — pediu Corona — O noivo de Melicia concordou em não desmanchar o noivado por causa disso, desde que não vire um escândalo.

Já tinha virado escândalo, mas Lily preferiu focar em outra coisa.

— Noivo? — perguntou.

— Sham Fawley — respondeu Corona, com orgulho na voz — Você não deve ter a mínima noção de como é difícil conseguir arranjar um matrimônio com um integrante de família dos Sagrados 28. Minha Meli teve muita sorte.

A garota não parecia estar se sentindo muito sortuda, pela expressão em seu rosto. Madame Pomfrey interveio na conversa dos quatro, assim que percebeu que eles estavam tempo demais discutindo.

— Senhores, por favor, vamos deixá-la descansar — pediu.

— Descanse — Corona acariciou o rosto da filha, antes de afastar-se.

Sem abraços, sem beijos.

— Se não se afastarem da Melicia, prestarei queixa aos seus superiores — Octans ameaçou-as, antes de sair da Ala Hospitalar acompanhado da esposa.

— Eles passam do pedido para a ameaça de um momento para o outro, não é? — perguntou Marlene, vendo-os sair — Eu até fico confusa.

— Eu estava falando sério. A senhorita Shafiq precisa descansar — Pomfrey arrastou o cortinado ao redor da cama de Melicia.

— Melicia, é isso que você quer? Acabar com as investigações?

A garota não respondeu a Marlene, antes que o cortinado impedisse a comunicação e visão entre elas.

— Ela não vai fazer nada contra o que os pais pedem — disse Lily.

Já tinha visto aquele tipo de comportamento diversas vezes antes.

— Isso não parece com a Melicia que saiu gritando no Salão Principal que foi estuprada — Marlene discordou, parecendo inconformada — O que fazemos agora?

— Interrogamos o noivo.

**LIBRARY**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Depois de uma rápida e eficiente coação a alguns estudantes pelos corredores, Lily e Marlene descobriram que Sham Fawley tinha sido visto na biblioteca. A garota sentada em seu colo não era Melicia, então Sham não deveria saber que estava noivo, ou tinha pensado que o noivado tinha sido desmanchado. Ou simplesmente era um safado mesmo.

— Vaza — Marlene rapidamente espantou a garota, mostrando o distintivo.

— O que é isso? — Sham reclamou.

Marlene também quase esfregou o distintivo no rosto dele, fazendo-o ajeitar-se na cadeira.

— Eu só estava estudando — ele disse.

— Sei — Marlene retrucou, irônica — Não estamos interessados na sua atividade sexual.

— Na verdade, estamos — Lily respondeu — Está noivo de Melicia Shafiq, não está?

— Pensei que a investigação tinha acabado — Sham comentou, parecendo contrariado.

— O Diretório não pode mandar em todo o Ministério, apesar de vocês acreditarem nisso.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Com o estupro ou com o pedido de retirada do processo?

Sham olhou de uma para a outra.

— Os dois — respondeu.

— Onde estava ontem que não protegeu a sua noiva? — perguntou Marlene.

— O quê? Agora a culpa é minha que ela foi estuprada?

— Dela é que não é.

O garoto respirou fundo, olhando para os lados, parecendo pensar.

— Na festa, como todo mundo — ele disse.

— Nossa! Esse Salão Comunal é realmente grande! — Marlene riu, sarcástica.

— Não é a única coisa, se quer saber.

Lily perdeu a paciência, dando um golpe que fez Sham grudar a lateral da cabeça na mesa.

— Ei! — ele reclamou.

— Sem gracinhas, garoto. Quem pode confirmar seu álibi? — ela perguntou.

— A garota que acabaram de expulsar. Nós estávamos juntos no quarto dela.

Que conveniente.

— Lene, você faz parte de uma sociedade podre — Lily comentou, antes de soltar a cabeça do garoto, que massageou o pescoço, reclamando de dor.

— Você também faz — Marlene respondeu — Não tente jogar o fardo todo para cima de mim.

Saíram da biblioteca sob o olhar atento e irritado de Madame Pince, que provavelmente tinha visto sua atitude de longe.

— Não foi ele — Lily respondeu, com certeza, assim que saíram.

— É, estava ocupado demais com outra. Além do mais, não foi mencionado até agora nas investigações.

Aquela conversa não tinha servido para nada, infelizmente, só para definir que o noivo não era um novo nome na lista de Moody.

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

— Como ela estava? — perguntou James.

Antes que Lily pudesse responder, Moody chegou perto deles, jogando uma folha de papel em cima da mesa com o máximo de força que podia, expressando toda a sua raiva.

— O Diretório entrou com pedido para suspensão das investigações do estupro de Melicia Shafiq — ele rosnou.

— E o que nós vamos fazer? — perguntou Sirius.

— Interroguem Carrow, Torsten e Gallanach. O Diretório já está enchendo o nosso saco mesmo. Vejam se conseguem encerrar esse caso logo de uma vez. Se precisarem aumentar a equipe, me avisem.

Acabar com os sangues puros (exceto os traidores do sangue) era o sonho de maior parte do Departamento.

— Estive pensando durante a noite — Sirius começou.

— É, você teve muito tempo para pensar — retrucou Marlene.

Aquela briga iria durar até Sirius dar o braço a torcer.

— Filch disse que colocou-a em detenção, certo? Se ela está sendo coagida, talvez alguém tente ameaçá-la. Geralmente, é um monitor da casa que supervisiona uma detenção — ele disse.

— E então? — perguntou James.

— Estava pensando em seguí-la. Você sabe.

Lily entendeu rapidamente: como animago.

— Boa ideia — ela elogiou.

— Certo, vou para Hogwarts e ver quando é mais conveniente para mim — Sirius afastou-se deles.

— Eu não acho que Gallanach seja o culpado — opinou Marlene.

— Sim, mas é estranho ele ter estado na festa da Slytherin — concordou Lily.

— Então vamos atrás de Torsten e Carrow — disse James.

— Bem, Torsten está nos devendo algumas explicações.

— Por que estou sentindo que estamos perdendo esse caso? — perguntou Marlene, em um tom derrotado.

Esperavam que ela estivesse errada sobre isso.

**GREAT HALL**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

— Eu não passei as últimas 24 horas cheia de teorias e louca para o caso acabar assim. Não mesmo! — disse Lily, irritada.

Se um auror já chamava a atenção dos alunos, três era uma atração turística. Melicia já estava fora da Ala Hospitalar e pareceu esconder o rosto por trás de uma cortina de cabelo para passar despercebida deles, acreditando que estavam atrás dela.

— Senhor Torsten, me acompanhe, por favor — James aproximou-se dele.

— Senhor Carrow, venha conosco, por favor — Marlene foi ao lado do outro bruxo.

Muitos murmúrios foram escutados, como se os estudantes curiosos pensassem que eles seriam presos por causa de Melicia. Lily pôde ver Bertha levantar-se de seu lugar para ter uma visão melhor, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, provavelmente pronta para correr e escrever uma carta a Rita.

Se ela publicasse alguma matéria com informações erradas, riria muito.

O grupo passou ao lado de um cão negro, que guardava as portas do Salão Principal, aguardando por Melicia para poder segui-la.

— Podemos saber do que estamos sendo acusados? — Eberhard atreveu-se a perguntar.

— Não, vocês não estão sendo acusados. Nós só precisamos fazer algumas perguntas a vocês, é apenas isso — respondeu Lily.

Foram para uma sala de aula vazia, onde poderiam ter mais privacidade para conversar.

— Senhor Torsten, para quê você encomendou plantas para alterar a memória, que são consideradas do nível mais alto de periculosidade na herbologia? — ela perguntou.

— Eu só estava fazendo alguns experimentos — ele respondeu — Eu gosto de herbologia. Tento fazer uma coleção de todas as plantas.

— Deu falta de alguma delas?

Ele ficou calado por um momento, antes de assentir.

— Elas estão na sua casa? — perguntou Marlene.

— Estão — respondeu Torsten — Eu não trago para Hogwarts.

— Quem esteve na sua casa durante as férias?

Ele novamente ficou calado, sem vontade de responder.

— Senhor Torsten, essa planta pode estar ligada ao fato de que a senhorita Shafiq não se lembra de quem a atacou — explicou Lily — Entende a gravidade disso? Seja lá quem for, não pode encobri-lo.

— Eu estive lá — Carrow respondeu.

— Está confessando? — James perguntou.

— Confessando o quê? Eu só disse que estive lá!

Lily pôs a mão no ombro de James, para fazê-lo se conter. Sabia de suas desconfianças sobre o garoto, mas todos precisavam ser imparciais naquele interrogatório.

— Certo. Mais alguém além do senhor Carrow? — ela perguntou a Torsten.

— Rasalas — ele respondeu.

A cada pergunta que faziam, um novo nome surgia. Chegava a ser frustrante.

— Obrigada, ajudou muito.

— Senhor Carrow, tivemos acesso ao conteúdo original da reportagem de Rita Skeeter. Melicia acusou vocês dois de terem estuprado-a. Sabem o porquê de ter feito isso? — perguntou Marlene.

— Ela não nos acusou — disse Carrow, parecendo surpreso.

— Então o que ela disse? Estava gritando com vocês, não estava? — perguntou Lily.

— Estivemos um momento com ela no Salão Comunal, acho que foi por isso que ela veio tirar satisfação com a gente. Quis saber o que aconteceu, quem tinha feito isso, o porquê de termos deixado-a sozinha.

— E por que o fizeram?

— Estávamos em uma festa. Ninguém queria bancar a babá. Além do mais, todos nos distraímos na iniciação dos primeiranistas. Eles tiveram que sair nos corredores depois do horário e irem até o Lago Negro. Nós estávamos com feitiços desilusórios, mas eles não.

Parecia besta para a iniciação de um Slytherin, mas talvez não estivessem contando tudo a eles, e talvez fosse bom ter algo de besta em toda aquela história.

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24**

— Nada — foi o que Sirius disse, depois de passar um dia inteiro seguindo Melicia por Hogwarts — Nenhuma ameaça durante a detenção, nem antes, nem depois.

— Não podemos provar que Carrow e Torsten fizeram algo. Torsten disse que Rasalas e Carrow foram os únicos a terem acesso à sua “coleção” de plantas perigosas — disse Marlene, parecendo ter esquecido da sua briga com ele.

— Mais essa agora... Quem é esse tal de Rasalas?

— Rasalas Yawerif — respondeu Lily — Primeira vez que é citado. Só sabemos que é da Slytherin.

— É... Estaca zero.

Fazia dois dias que o caso começou e eles já estavam sem opções.

Por isso, foram obrigados a lidar com outros casos menores e prisões rápidas. Isso durou todo o dia, até que de noite receberam a visita da professora McGonagall.

— Professora, o que aconteceu? — Lily perguntou.

— Senhorita Evans, eu estou tão preocupada — ela aproximou-se do grupo recém chegado — Duas estudantes desapareceram.

— Devem estar em Hogwarts — disse Sirius, sem dar muita importância.

— Não estão. Procuramos por todos os lados, perguntamos a todos...

— James, traga um copo d’água, por favor — Lily pediu a ele, em voz baixa, antes de fazer com que a professora se sentasse.

Assim que James voltou com o copo d’água, a porta do escritório abriu-se e duas adolescentes com uniforme de Hogwarts entraram.

— Senhorita Mangray, senhorita Callihan! O que pensavam que estavam fazendo? Onde estavam? — McGonagall quase gritou, irritada.

— Viemos falar com os aurores — disse uma das garotas, a que parecia mais velha.

— Se quisessem falar com eles, deveriam ter me avisado. Teriam ido direto da minha lareira, seguras, em vez de viajar por Londres a tarde inteira.

— Desculpe, professora. Não encontramos outro jeito.

Elas não explicaram abertamente, e Lily não planejava pressioná-las. Teriam seus motivos para terem decidido pelo caminho mais difícil, em vez do mais fácil. Talvez medo de serem impedidas.

— Me acompanhem — Lily deu a iniciativa.

As duas garotas foram atrás de Lily e Marlene as seguiu, deixando James e Sirius para trás. Era melhor assim, um acordo silencioso de que talvez elas quisessem falar apenas com as mulheres.

— Seus nomes? — perguntou Lily, assim que entraram em uma das salas de interrogatório, adquirindo rapidamente a posição de auror.

— Kitalpha Mangray — a mais nova respondeu.

— Asterope Callihan — a mais velha respondeu.

— Vieram falar sobre a Melicia? — perguntou Marlene, sentando-se ao lado da amiga ruiva.

— De certa forma sim — respondeu Asterope.

— O que querem dizer com isso? — indagou Lily.

— Ela não foi a primeira — disse Kitalpha.

A primeira reação de Lily foi ficar muda.

O estupro de Melicia não tinha sido o primeiro? Várias outras tinham sido estupradas também? Era o mesmo estuprador ou eram vários?

— Como assim? — foi Marlene quem perguntou, tão pasma quanto ela.

— Não sabem o inferno que é no Salão Comunal da Slytherin — disse Asterope — Nós, mulheres, somos como objetos sexuais para os homens. Eles nos assediam, nos tocam, nos estupram e não podemos fazer nada.

— Vocês foram estupradas também? — ela perguntou.

— Não — respondeu Kitalpha, sem hesitar.

— Minha irmã foi — Asterope respondeu.

— Qual é o nome da sua irmã? — perguntou Lily, pegando o bloco de notas.

— Talassa. Ela ficou com muito medo de falar para alguém. Sabem o que significa não ser mais virgem para nós...

O que significava que quem estuprou Melicia não queria que ela casasse, ou queria que ela casasse com ele, fosse quem fosse.

— Por que nunca falaram sobre isso? — perguntou Marlene.

— Somos humilhadas. Temos medo do que pode acontecer a nós — explicou Asterope.

— Mas depois que Melicia gritou no meio do Salão Principal, nós sentimos que não estamos sozinhas. Vocês estão investigando, vocês estão indo atrás dos culpados... Não precisamos mais ter medo — completou Kitalpha.

— Sei que no seu Salão Comunal há um feitiço que impede os garotos de subirem no dormitório das meninas, mas no nosso não tem isso. Eles podem subir a hora que quiserem, fazerem o que quiserem conosco e com as nossas coisas.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Marlene — Encontraram um modo de burlar o feitiço?

— O feitiço nunca foi aplicado — respondeu Asterope — Todos da Slytherin sabem disso. Salazar considerava ridículo impedir os homens de se saciarem.

A cada vez mais sentia nojo do homem que tinha sido o fundador daquela casa. Não era de se surpreender que algumas garotas de lá fossem tão implicantes, com tudo o que sofriam caladas.

— Você disse “nós” — Lily tentou focar no interrogatório — Quem são o “nós”? Elas podem testemunhar?

— Se necessário, sim — disse Asterope.

— Soubemos que a Melicia deu pra trás — Kitalpha expressou o medo delas.

— Ela não, os pais dela, mas eles não podem fazer isso.

— Se perguntarmos sobre isso para a Talassa, ela irá confirmar? — perguntou Marlene.

— Irá — disse Asterope — Ela pediu para que eu viesse.

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam.

Em um momento, estavam na estaca zero, e no outro, estavam em um território perigoso.

— Certo, vão com a professora McGonagall que nós vamos falar com nosso supervisor e ir com vocês para Hogwarts — decidiu Marlene.

Elas levantaram-se, parecendo ter tirado um peso de seus ombros, e saíram da sala.

— Você tem noção do que elas acabaram de dizer? — perguntou Lily.

— Não sei se o testemunho de adolescentes menores de idade vai valer de alguma coisa — disse Marlene, preocupada.

— Eu já sei o que faremos, não se preocupe.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**SOMEWHERE IN SCOTLAND**

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24**

— Talassa, posso te chamar assim?

Asterope, Kitalpha, Lily e Marlene tinham se reunido com Talassa na sala do diretor Dumbledore, que tinha dado privacidade a elas para conversarem, como deveriam ter feito antes, ao interrogar Torsten e Carrow.

— Pode — ela respondeu.

— É verdade o que a sua irmã nos disse? — Marlene perguntou — Sobre o estupro?

A garota engoliu em seco, antes de concordar com a cabeça, como se as palavras fossem pesadas demais para serem ditas.

— Quem foi que fez isso com você? — Lily perguntou — Você se lembra?

— Não foi o mesmo cara. Os métodos são diferentes — respondeu Talassa — É sempre mais de um. Todos eles fazem parte disso.

— Não todos — negou Kitalpha.

— Keid tem 12 anos — Asterope lembrou-a — Não estamos falando dele.

— O irmão dela é muito fofo — disse Talassa, sorrindo — Ele disse que, se ninguém quisesse se casar comigo, ele casaria.

Kitalpha começou a rir.

Lily e Marlene apenas aguardaram, não queriam estragar aquele clima, sabiam que era importante não pressioná-las.

— O nome dele é Eltanin MacGurcaigh — disse Talassa, depois de um tempo — Ele me estuprou.

Marlene levantou-se da cadeira, como se o nome tivesse alertado algo em sua mente.

— Muito obrigada por nos contar isso, Talassa. Nós vamos fazê-los pagar por seus crimes — Lily disse, sabendo que precisava ficar sozinha com a amiga.

Talassa, Asterope e Kitalpha saíram da sala, parecendo mais animadas do que quando entraram. Não era de se surpreender.

— O que houve? — perguntou Lily.

— Não percebe uma padrão? Quais os nomes que mais escutamos em todo esse caso? Esqueça Dunigan, Heatinger e Gallanach, eles foram apenas distrações — Marlene exclamou, exultante — Torsten, MacGurcaigh, Yawerif, Fawley e Carrow! Todos eles têm uma ligação nesse crime.

— Mas qual deles estuprou a Melicia?

— Isso não importa mais! Todos estupraram alguém, todos são criminosos, só precisamos saber quem são as vítimas.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de ter coragem de estragar um pouco da empolgação da amiga.

— Ainda precisamos de uma palavra que seja levada a sério em um julgamento. As mães delas não eram ajudá-las — disse.

— Podemos tentar — sugeriu Marlene.

Lembrou-se de Moody falando que, para resolver aquele caso, poderiam pedir apoio de qualquer outro auror do esquadrão.

— Tive uma ideia — disse.

**AUROR HEADQUARTERS**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24**

— Digam que resolveram o caso — pediu Moody, assim que elas apareceram.

— Quase — prometeu Lily, dando um sorriso constrangido ao auror — Mas vou precisar da ajuda extra que você ofereceu.

— Quem?

— Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Remus e Amelia do Departamento.

Moody não questionou.

Lily reuniu os nomes de todas as famílias sangues puras, até as não reconhecidas pelo Diretório, e fez uma relação entre as mulheres maiores de idade dessas famílias. Assim que a ajuda extra entrou na sala, ela já tinha tudo pronto.

— O que a gente tem que fazer? — perguntou Alice.

— Precisamos convencer às mulheres a falarem sobre estupros e outros abusos que sofreram ou viram outras mulheres sofrerem no meio — explicou Lily — Não será uma tarefa fácil.

— Não será mesmo, mas temos uma equipe grande, será mais rápido do que se fossem vocês quatro — disse Amelia — Espero lidar com esse caso nos tribunais.

— É o que todos esperamos — Marlene concordou.

Por estarem cada um por si, Lily precisou visitar muitas famílias que não permitiram sua entrada por ser nascida trouxa, os que permitiram a tratavam com rispidez e por vezes a ignoravam abertamente, como se ela não existisse. Não era fácil ter sua autoridade de auror reconhecida, esperava que os outros tivessem tido mais sorte do que ela.

— Você ignorou os Black da lista — comentou Sirius, assim que ela voltou ao Departamento horas depois.

— É, eu acho que sim — respondeu Lily, degustando de um delicioso café — Não ia adiantar mesmo.

— Bellatrix não ia mesmo. Narcisa talvez, mas só envolvesse crianças, ela não considera aquelas garotas assim. Mas esqueceu de uma pessoa.

Ele não precisou falar para ela lembrar. Andrômeda Black, ou Tonks, do Departamento, trabalhando no mesmo escritório que Amelia.

Terminou de tomar seu café e foi para a sala onde Andrômeda trabalhava, datilografando algumas páginas e carimbando as outras. Toda a burocracia que os aurores fingiam que não existia.

— Senhora Tonks? — Lily chamou sua atenção.

— Pois não? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Eu sou a auror Lily Evans e eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

Tinha repetido aquela frase tantas vezes naquele dia.

— Sobre o que se trata? — ela perguntou.

— Sobre as coisas que pode ter visto durante a sua estada em Hogwarts — respondeu Lily — Podem ajudar muito em um caso que estou trabalhando.

Andrômeda levantou-se de sua cadeira e a seguiu até a seção dos aurores, nas salas de interrogatório.

— Sobre o que quer saber? — ela perguntou.

— Em algum momento presenciou violência à mulher no Salão Comunal da Slytherin?

— Presenciei.

— Sexual ou física?

Ela não hesitou, fazendo Lily se perguntar como alguém que cresceu em um ambiente tão problemático tinha se tornado alguém tão segura de si.

— Ambos.

— Alguma vez já foi agredida?

Sabia que era pessoal demais, mas devia isso àquelas garotas, e a confiança que Andrômeda demonstrava a inspirava a fazer perguntas.

— Fisicamente sim, sexualmente não.

— Por quê?

Por que algumas mulheres eram e outras não? Por que tinha sido agredida fisicamente?

— Eu sou casada com um nascido trouxa, como bem sabe. Meu marido era da Hufflepuff, nos conhecemos no colégio. Eu era prometida em casamento a um Dolohov, e via esse tipo de agressão todos os dias no Salão Comunal. Eu sabia que um dia seria a minha vez, então eu garanti que ninguém nunca tocaria em mim. Destruí os planos de casamento de meus pais, fui deserdada da família.

— O que você fez? — ela ainda não tinha entendido.

— Eu me deitei com um nascido trouxa. Não por vingança ou para me proteger, foi por amor, mas coisas boas aconteceram por causa disso. Outras não deram a mesma sorte.

Ela tinha uma testemunha adulta e válida.

— Você e Amelia fariam as honras?

**DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 25**

— Temos provas de que estuprou Melicia Shafiq. E vamos indiciá-lo — disse Amelia.

Sham Fawley olhava a todo o tempo para o advogado, que escutava pacientemente e estudava silenciosamente as possibilidades. Lily e Marlene apenas acompanhavam o fruto de seu trabalho do lado de fora da sala, observando pelo vidro.

— Não o chamaria até aqui só para dizer isso. Tem um acordo a oferecer, não é? — o advogado perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Na verdade, temos — Andrômeda empurrou uma pasta fina com papéis na direção deles — A única coisa que Sham tem que fazer é nos dar uma lista de nomes dos seus cúmplices, quem foram as vítimas e assumir a culpa por seu crime.

— Em troca? — o advogado perguntou, lendo os papéis enquanto escutava a proposta.

— Não vai para Azkaban. Terá prisão domiciliar, monitoramento pelo bracelete do Ministério. Será expulso de Hogwarts, mas não terá sua varinha quebrada, podendo fazer os NIEMs separadamente. E a conexão de flu da lareira será cortada pelo DMT.

— Parece razoável.

— Mais uma coisa.

Andrômeda ajeitou-se na cadeira para dar a sua cartada final.

— Dissolução do Diretório de Sangues Puros.

— Essa decisão não depende de mim — o advogado pareceu chocado por seu atrevimento.

— Faça depender. Diga aos seus clientes o que podem perder caso esse caso e outros sejam julgados pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Rita Skeeter ficaria muito satisfeita — disse Amelia.

— Por quanto tempo? — Sham perguntou.

— Veremos.

As duas promotoras saíram da sala, deixando o advogado e seu cliente conversando.

— De uma forma ou de outra, ganhamos — disse Andrômeda.

— Dissolução do Diretório? — perguntou Marlene, levantando uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

— Isso não impedirá que as famílias sigam se reunindo para espalhar ódio, mas pelo menos vão parar de receber o dinheiro da ministra Millicent.

— E teremos um espaço extra — completou Amelia — Bem, agora eu preciso ir. Me avise se eles decidirem perder nos tribunais para eu já montar o caso.

— Já tem em mente alguma coisa para fazer com o espaço? — perguntou Lily.

— Não tenho ideia. Um novo departamento seria interessante — respondeu Andrômeda.

— Estava pensando em algum lugar, ligado aos aurores, que focasse em resolver casos como esses de estupro, crimes de ódio a nascidos trouxas... Pessoas que não recebem atenção.

Tanto Andrômeda quanto Marlene concordaram com a cabeça, aprovando.

— Parece interessante — ela opinou.

— E como chamaríamos? — perguntou Marlene.

— Unidade de Vítimas Especiais.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 7**

Idalina Edgecombe corria pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia. Em outro caso qualquer, um memorando informaria os aurores da situação, mas era uma emergência. Ela abriu a porta da seção dos aurores, avisando a Moody e os aurores de plantão, antes de ir até a Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, do lado oposto.

— Senhorita Evans, houve um acidente — ela disse, assim que entrou.

— O que aconteceu? — Lily perguntou.

— Uma jovem se jogou nos trilhos do trem da estação 9 ¾ de Kings Cross. Sinais de violência sexual e temos motivos para acreditar que vocês a conhecessem.

Lily seguiu seu olhar para a lista de nomes de vítimas e estupradores entregue por Sham, que tinha formado o início da Unidade e estava fixada em um muro.

Seria Lemania Ashling? Timandra Erskine? Taygeta Jones? Levenia Godalming? Silvaria Midforge? Veridiana Bulstrode? Zaniah Selwyn? E se não fosse daquela lista, mas alguma das alunas envolvidas no caso?

Algum dos estupradores tinha escapado de sua prisão? Tinha voltado a atacar, apesar de todas as chances dadas? Ou seria outro, atrás das mesmas vítimas? Seria coincidência? Teria empurrado-a?

Em meio a tantas perguntas de tantos casos, Lily Evans só tinha certeza de uma coisa: o trabalho nunca termina na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais.


End file.
